Slipped Away
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Ela escapou-se. Como areia nos dedos. Agora os que ficaram contam os grão que sobraram.


**Slipped Away**

Estavam todos ali. Eles e mais uma centena de pessoas. A família era incontável. Todos lamentavam a morte dela. Muitos não sabiam quem estavam a lamentar, porque era uma prima de 3º grau ou uma sobrinha afastada. Muitos mexericavam a causa da morte dessa familiar desconhecida. A razão dada pela família era que ela tinha sido encontrada morta em casa, sem qualquer razão para tal. Não sofria de doenças, estava bem casada e feliz...Até a sua pequenita filha, Jenny era saudável, não dando qualquer desgosto à mãe.

Todos mexericavam ou choravam, ou mexericavam e choravam ao mesmo tempo. Só algumas pessoas estavam ali, sem chorar, apenas a olhar para o vazio... Muitos não sabiam a quantidade de irmãos e amigos que ela tinha. Muitos não sabiam que se tinha casado. Muitos não sabiam que aquelas pessoas ali eram seus irmãos e amigos. Poderiam fazer como o resto da família afastada. Fingir que a conheciam o suficiente para chorar a sua morte. Fingir que as lágrimas eram sentidas. Os poucos que choravam lágrimas verdadeiras não estavam ali presentes. Só os pais da falecida. Os outros que chorariam a sua morte, não estavam ali presentes pela dor que sentiam, que não suportariam em ver Ginevra , tão sardenta, com os seus cabelos tão ruivos, ali. Deitada no caixão, esperando pelo descanso eterno.

Ginny tinha morrido na noite anterior, mas parecia a elas que tinha morrido há séculos. Ninguém conhecia o verdadeiro motivo da sua morte a não ser eles, as pessoas que não choravam. Um ataque à sua casa.. Na noite da sua morte, ela estava sozinha em casa. O marido, estava num treino, que seria seguido de uma reunião. O filho de ambos estava na casa do seu irmão, Ron. Não tinha ninguém que a defendesse, que a ajudasse a lutar. Não tinha ninguém a quem pedir ajuda quando os Neo-Devoradores lhe fizeram as maiores atrocidades existentes na mente humana. Essa era a razão das feridas. Feridas essas que eram tão profundas que sangraram até ela não ter mais sangue nas veias para sair.

O Padre acabou o seu discurso e Ronald foi chamado a dizer umas palavras sobre a irmã, em lugar da mãe. Sempre fora o irmão mais próximo a ela. Ninguém melhor que ele sabia o que significava perder alguém com o nosso mesmo sangue.

-Ginny, era, como todos nós sabemos, uma mulher que gostava de saber. Adorava ler livros de contos de fada, sonhava que a sua vida se transformasse num. Sonhava com o dia em que se especializaria em Feitiços. Sonhava em que teria uma casa tão grande como a casa da nossa mãe. As minhas rudimentares palavras não chegam para explicar a dor que, nós, familiares e amigos sentimos ao ver a nossa Benjamim a fugir da Vida como coelho foge de raposa...

Ronald vacilou um pouco nesta última frase. As lágrimas começaram a surgir-lhe nos olhos, como começaram a surgir nos olhos dos seus familiares.

- E...Espe - e - ero que, tenhas orgulho de ti, de nós e da tua filha. Quando a vires no Céu, lembra-te de tudo o que passaste com ela... Adeus, minha irmã.

Ronald abandonou o pódio e dirigiu-se para o canto mais escondido, onde se encontrava a sua mulher, nos últimos dias de gravidez, os seus irmãos e alguns amigos da irmã. Abraçou Hermione e começou a chorar como um bebé, sendo acompanhado pelo choro silencioso e respeitoso dos seus irmãos.

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_oh it's so sad_

Tinham-se passado quatro anos ou quatro séculos. Não sabia porque tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Não sabia quando tinha sido a última vez que tinha tomado banho. Se tinha sido ontem, na semana passada ou mesmo no mês passado. Sentia-se sujo, com o cabelo oleoso. Precisava de um banho, mas sentia que não havia nada que se sujasse. Não tinha alma, nem coração. O que lhe restara, estava imundo. Quando ele se sentava nas ruas, a descansar, depois do trabalho, havia mesmo pessoas que deitassem uma moeda para perto dele. O que lhe restara de um grande amor? Uma campa de mármore com a laje com uma fotografia dela e uma filha igual a ela, fisicamente, no modo de agir e do modo de falar. Os seus melhores amigos e cunhados, sogra e sogro, diziam que era tal e qual a mãe quando tinha oito anos, idade da sua filha, Jenny.

Todos os dias, depois de descansar um pouco em casa, ele dirigia-se ali. Metia as mãos nos bolsos e falava, falava e chorava. Muita gente o achava um louco, falar com uma campa! Mas falar para uma campa era a única forma de conseguir sentir-se menos só.

Contava-lhe da sua família. Os pais sofreram imenso com a morte dela, tendo Molly entrado em depressão. Não comendo, apenas bebendo líquidos. Andava sempre no quarto dela, a chamar por ela...Dizendo como ela gostava daquela ou outra coisa. Contava-lhe de como Hermione e Ron continuavam a zangar-se sempre um com o outro. As brigas sérias começavam com Hermione a por Ron para fora de casa e havia vezes que acabavam com um filho. Tanto que já tinham quatro. Patrick, que nascera próximo a Jenny, Kyra, Oliver e Angela.

Falava-lhe do resto dos seus irmão. Percy tinha-se matado. Nunca casou. Tinha-se matado porque apercebera-se do erro que cometera ao ficar do lado do ministério e quando tentou aproximar-se da família outra vez, esta não lhe perdoou. O negócio dos gémeos ia de vento em pompa. Cada dia inventavam mais coisas e até já tinham aberto uma filial fora do País. Bill e Charlie continuavam a sua vida, com a diferença de estarem casados. Bill casara-se com Fleur Delacour, enquanto Charlie tinha-se casado com uma colega sua, que conheceu na Roménia, mais tarde. Ambos estavam noivos quando ela tinha morrido.

Contava-lhe da filha. Estava com oito anos. Era esperto, como ela. Era ruiva, como ela. Tinha começado há pouco tempo a fazer perguntas. Não eram perguntas exigentes, apenas queria sabe _"Onde está a mãe?" _Ele não respondia. Desviava a conversa, começando a fazer os feitiços que ela tanto gostava de assistir.

Confessava-lhe a sua dor ao ouvir a filha a perguntar-lhe por ela e ele não ter a coragem de responder...

I_ hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_the day you slipped away_

_was the day I found_

_it won't be the same_

_oh_

Pedia-lhe o seu perdão sempre que ali ia. Pedia perdão por não ter ido ao velório, nem ter permitido à filha que fosse. Explicava-lhe que a dor, mesmo depois de quatro anos, era insuportável. Entre o choro, contava-lhe que tentara fazer de tudo para não ter treino e depois reunião. Não a queria deixar sozinha, não naquela altura. Era uma má altura para deixar quem quer que fosse sozinha em casa, principalmente com uma bebé.

Tinha-a abandonado. Tinha falhado na sua promessa. Quando começaram a namorar ele prometera-lhe que nunca a abandonaria. Tinha falhado. Aquela reunião era a mais importante dos últimos 10 anos e ele estava com a cabeça a milhas daquela sala. Todas as perguntas que lhe eram feitas eram respondidas com um "Hum Hum", "Concordo".

A reunião tinha acabado e ele apenas tinha digerido que havia um perigo de Neo - Devoradores da Morte começarem a actuar contra as famílias bruxas que estiveram do lado dele e Dumbledore.

Quando chegou a casa, rodou as chaves na fechadura e viu tudo negro. Chamou por elas tantas vezes. Viu um vulto a um canto da sala. A sua barriga movia-se lentamente e Harry aproximou-se do vulto, que acreditava ser a sua mulher.

- Harry...?És tu? – perguntou Ginny, tão baixinho que Harry quase não ouviu as suas palavras.

- Que aconteceu? Que te fizeram?!

- Neo Devoradores... Desculpa, não consigo resistir...

- Chiu...Vai ficar tudo bem...Sou chamar o St.Mungos.

- Não Harry. Eu não ia aguentar mesmo... – a sua respiração vacilou e Ginny gemeu de dor.

- Só quero que saibas...Que saibas que te amo... – então morreu. A sua cabeça virou-se para o lado com os seus olhos abertos.

As lágrimas começaram a brotar-lhe dos seus olhos, como uma chuva de Primavera. Suaves, mas imensas. Entre os soluços prometera-lhe, nessa noite, que tomaria conta de Jenny. Quando o Ron e Hermione ali chegaram, para entregar Jenny, ele levantou-se e disse a última palavra que sairia da sua boca durante dois dias: _"Morreu". _

Jurara para si mesmo que mataria quem tinha matado a sua mulher e abusado dela. Jurou que mataria todos os Neo – Devoradores da Morte que lhe aparecessem à frente_. _

Explicou que tinha perdido tudo. Que não tinha nada para apresentar no velório e que ver o seu corpo alvo naquele caixão, seria pior para ele...Não apareceu para lhe dar um beijo de adeus...

Harry, de volta à realidade, sentou-se junto à campa e encostou a cabeça na lage. Costumava fazer aquilo muita vez. Era uma forma que ele tinha de se sentir mais próximo dela, desde que tinha morrido. Podia fingir que estava de volta a casa, depois de uma dia de trabalho e que encostava a cabeça ao seus ombro, a ouvir o seu dia e a vê-la a embalar a filha.

Quando se encostava à laje, sentia-a ali, a tocá-lo, a beijá-lo. Psicologicamente não era muito bom para ele, porque a laje lembrava-lhe a pele macia, pela qual gostava tanto de passar as mãos de noite.

Era tão bom que pudesse voltar a vê-la. Ouvi-la só mais uma hora, vê-la mais um dia e tocar-lhe só mais uma noite. Que teria que dar por isso? Sonhava com isso desde sempre...

Mas era isso. Um sonho. Um leve sonho.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

Era a primeira vez que ali ia. O pai nunca o tinha permitido visitar a campa da mãe. Agora que estava ali não sabia o que fazer. Se pensar, se falar ou se simplesmente olhar para a laje. Era uma laje bonita. Não se lembrava da mãe. Tinha quatro anos quando ela morrera. Por vezes lembrava-se de algo, mas quando as contava às suas tias elas diziam que eram elas. A única coisa que se lembrava e que tinha a certeza que era a mãe era que ela costumava cantar-lhe uma canção muito triste para embalar. Diziam que ele era muito parecido com ela, física como psicologicamente. Disseram-lhe que a mãe tinha sido atacada por uns tais de Neo- Devoradores da morte e que por isso tinha morrido. Jenny Weasley Potter tinha agora 14 anos. Fazia dez que a mãe tinha morrido e ela nunca a tinha ido visitar. Começou por se apresentar.

Olá. Sou a Jenny e sou a tua filha. Tenho 14 anos agora, o que faz com

que morreste há 10 anos. Não me lembro muito de ti, mas sei tudo sobre ti. Os meus tios e tias fizeram-me o favor de me contar tudo. Ando em Hogwarts e dizem que sou a tua cara. O Patrick, filho do Tio Ron e Tia Hermione anda comigo na escola. Quando tu morreste a Tia Hermione estava grávida. Teve uma menina e deu-lhe o nome de Kyra. Depois zangou-se com o tio e dez meses mais tarde deu à luz o Oliver.

Jenny coçou a sua cabeleira ruiva, para pensar um pouco. Que lhe diria mais?

- Eu lembro-me do teu funeral. Estranho, mas lembro-me. Não me lembro muito de ti, mas lembro-me do Funeral. Ao velório eu não fui, não é? O pai não quis. Os Avós foram-me buscar à nossa casa e arrastaram-me para o funeral. A Tia Hermione começou o trabalho de parto lá...Foi engraçado. Pelo que me dizem a tua morte mudou muito o pai. Antes ele era uma pessoa saudável, alegre e feliz o quanto podia. Morreste. Sabes no que ele se tornou? Um homem doente. Come muito pouco, vive triste. Eu fui crescendo e fui vendo no que o pai se tornou. Senti muita raiva de ti. Já não a sinto, percebi que não tiveste a culpa de nada. O pai amou-te muito e ainda te ama. Ele fala muito de ti em casa. Inconscientemente ele vê-te em mim. Muitas vezes ele me compara contigo... Mas depois da tua morte nada foi como era...

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_the day you slipped away_

_was the day I found_

_it won't be the same_

- Senti muito a tua falta quando era pequenita. Lembro-me de andar pela casa a chamar _Mamã, Mam_. Entonava a canção que me cantavas. Ainda hoje a sei.

Jenny achou que estava a fazer um bom trabalho. A mãe nunca a ouviria, mas talvez aquelas palavras fossem uma forma que ela tivesse de se aproximar dela. Jenny acordava muitas vezes durante a noite porque sonhava com ela. Tinha pesadelos. Sonhava que via os Devoradores da Morte a ferirem-na, abusar dela e ela a gritar por ajuda, em ninguém que a ajudasse. Tentava chegar-lhe para a ajudar, mas por mais que caminhasse nunca a alcançava. Via-a a morrer.

Perguntava-se muitas vezes porque ela se tinha deixado ferir tanto. Não conhecia feitiços que a ajudassem? Porque não se tinha aguentado até que o Pai conseguisse chamar o St. Mungos ou então até que os Tios chegassem? Perguntou-lhe se ela queria morrer.

- Querias morrer? Querias deixar-me órfã? Sempre que vejo o Patrick ou o a abraçar a mãe dele quando chegamos a King Cross sinto inveja. Todos eles tratam-me como um filho, mas eles não são a minha mãe. Tu é que és. Pergunto-me se fizeste de propósito...

Pensamento estúpido. Claro que a sua mãe não desistiria de lutar até que morte a levasse. Até os cinco anos pensara que a mãe estava a brincar com ela. Espreitava por tudo o que era buraco para a ver. Fazia _Buu_, mas não tinha qualquer resposta.

- Procurei saber tudo de ti. Vi fotografias, li os teus livros e os apontamentos que escrevias neles. O pai contou-me que tu dormias muito. Lembro-me também de pensar que estavas a dormir. Lembro-me de achar que era uma estupidez porem-te numa cama fechada. Como sairias de lá? Mas que se pode fazer? Foi o destino. O Destino quis que morresses, me abandonasses e assim foi. Morreste e abandonaste-me. Será que o Destino está feliz agora?

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

Todos ouviram aquelas palavras. Hermione e Ronald com os seus quatro filhos. Fred e George com as suas mulheres e os seus filhos gémeos. Bill e Charlie, casados e também com filhos. Molly e Arthur, já idosos e de cabelos grisalhos estavam abraçado um ao outro. Harry estava sozinho. Todos tinham comparecido ali, pela década da morte de Ginny. Encontraram-se todos à porta do cemitério e foram surpreendidos com a presença de Jenny ali. Patrick fez menção de ir ter com a amiga, mas foi impedido pelos pai. Harry olhou para os seus cunhados, sobrinhos e sogros, que lhe acenaram e ele foi ter com o filho.

Aproximou-se dele pelas costas e pousou-lhe uma mão ombro direito da filha.

- Vejo que finalmente vieste. – disse Harry a olhar para a laje da mulher que amaria até ao fim dos seus dias.

- Sim...Queria vê-la uma vez...

- Sinto muito a tua falta, Gin...

- Eu também, mãe.

Os outros aproximaram-se dos dois e, com um sorriso Patrick juntou-se a Jenny. Abraçaram-se e Ronald falou:

- Faz dez anos...

- Dez anos que ela morreu... – disse respondeu Hermione.

- Ninguém sabe como é a sensação de se perder alguém que se ama... – responderam George e Fred, ao mesmo tempo.

- Partiste, mas isso não significa que te tenhamos esquecido... – completou Molly.

- Todos nós te amámos, Ginny... – disse Bill.

Todos sentiam a mesma sensação de perda que sentiam no dia do velório. Ela ia para Ali. O Outro Lado. O Lado dos Mortos... Todos sabiam que dariam as suas vidas para a trazerem de volta daquele Mundo. Mas ela tinha ido para um lugar de onde não a podiam ver, ouvir, sentir ou ir buscá-la.

Quando fora o funeral, enquanto enchiam de terra a cova onde se encontrava o caixão, todas pensaram o mesmo. Não se tinham despedido devidamente. Não lhe tinham retribuído por tudo o que tinha feito por elas... Se ela pudesse voltar, tudo era diferente. Todos pensaram que ela estava num sitio de onde não podia voltar, mas também nunca os deixaria sozinhas. Estava nos seus corações e isso bastava...

_now you're gone_

_now you're gone_

_there you go_

_there you go_

_somewhere I can't bring you back_

_now you're gone_

_now you're gone_

_there you go_

_there you go_

_somewhere you're not coming back_

- Esperamos pelo dia em que nos juntaremos novamente Gin. A tua morte mudou as nossas vidas. – disse Charlie. A sua mulher Teresa abraçou-o e disse-lhe para irem para casa.

- Obrigada Ginny Por teres feito o que pudeste para me juntar com a Teresa.... Agradeço-te do fim do coração. – acrescentou antes de conduzir Teresa para o exterior do cemitério.

Elena seguira-os depois de depositar um ramo de lírios na campa. À sua saída encontraram Neville.

- A dor que nos deixaste é demasiado grande para dizer seja o que for. – disse Neville. Todos mostraram-se surpreendidos pela presença dele, mas não comentaram nada. Ele sofrera como todos eles. – Ajudas-te imenso, Gin. Foste comigo ao Baile no 4º ano, e nunca reclamaste quando te pisava o pé, apenas sorrias. Defendeste-me, algumas vezes contra os Slytherin. Ajudas-te a ver a Luna como uma humana e fizeste que ela visse para lá da minha gordura e dos meus dentes de coelho... Obrigado.

Sem mais palavras, ele baixou a cabeça, e dirigiu-se para o carro, que Luna insistira em comprar, com lágrimas a correrem-lhe pelas bochechas. Antes perguntou se alguém queria boleia.

- Não... Fico por aqui mesmo...

- Não esquecerei como me ajudaste a falar francês. A Fleur teve uns problemas sérios no inicio. A tua vontade louca de aprender ajudou-me imenso. Lembro-me de quando de chamava princesinha e te contava contos-de-fada. Talvez fosse por isso que gostavas tanto deles...

- Eu também não te esquecerrei. Apesar de terres tidô um pouco de ciumês quando cheguei a Hogwarrts pela prrimeirra vez... – falou Fleur.

Fleur deu a mão a Bill e sorriu para ele. Juntos viraram-se e foram-se embora, seguidos dos seus filhos.

- Fizeste-me ver a verdade. O mais importante é a amizade que nutrimos pelas pessoas. Espero ansiosamente pelo dia em que te voltarei a ver. Adorei-te e admirei-te Ginny. Foste a minha melhor amiga, não me evitando como faziam as colegas do meu ano... Fizeste-me ver que o amor é possível, e que por vezes está onde menos se espera. – Hermione olhou para Ron, sorrindo enquanto falava. Ron olhou para ela, sorrindo.

- Sei que não gostavas muito da minha protecção, mas tens que entender. Eras a minha única irmã, não te queria perder... Amo-te Ginny. Não te esqueças disso nunca.

- Vamos crianças. Está na hora de irmos... – Hermione sorriu para os filhos e despediu-se de Harry e Jenny abraçando-os. Ronald sorriu para eles, com os olhos a brilharem. Acenando a mão, seguiu Hermione e os seus quatro filhos.

_the day you slipped away_

_was the day I found_

_it won't be the same_

- Tu amavas muito a mãe, não era? – perguntou Jenny.

- É... Ainda a amo.

- Talvez um dia encontres outra pessoa... – que parvoíce estava ela para ali a dizer? Ela sabia que o pai amava a mãe mais que tudo no Mundo.

- Quem sabe...Mas não. Eu amo a tua mãe. Só Merlin sabe o quanto sinto a falta dela. Da sua voz e olhar. Sinto muito a falta dela. Mas ela deu-me o maior presente que um homem podia desejar.

- Qual?

- Deu-me a conhecer o que se chama de amor.

_I miss you_

* * *

PS: Eu pediria reviwes. Nem k seja para dizerem que odiaram...:p Dedico esta fic, é claro, à minha beta querida do coração, CACL e ao Van, meu amigo de peito e que é o meu "pre-reader" :) Agradeço-vos muitos!:) PAZ DOOD! ,,/ 


End file.
